


you should change your mind (that's what it's for)

by galaxsci



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Friendship, Gen, Insecurity, Love Confessions, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxsci/pseuds/galaxsci
Summary: goggles asks hachi on a date. hachi doesn't think he deserves it. goggles disagrees.
Relationships: Bobble/Nana | Seven/Ponytail (Splatoon), Goggles/Hachi | Eight (Splatoon)
Kudos: 14





	you should change your mind (that's what it's for)

**Author's Note:**

> so, this fic was part of a coroika oneshot book i had on wattpad. i never ended up adding anything else to it though... so you can just, take this on its own.
> 
> this isn't edited or beta read, so... expect something bad 

Hachi looked down at the flowers that he held in his hand. He didn't know what kind they were, but they smelled nice and looked pretty, and maybe that was all that mattered. And yet... he couldn't keep his mind off of how he had received the flowers earlier in the day.

He'd had been wandering around Inkopolis with Nana, seeing the sights to see. It was breathtaking, especially compared to what the two of them had been through. The sounds of the city filled their ears with joy and content.

(Ironically, Nana had been ribbing Hachi over his 'really painful' crush on Goggles then, asking when the two would 'get their stuff together and start dating, 'cause if Bobble and I can do it then you definitely can'. It was funny, looking back on it.)

The two had been chatting in the middle of the square, when Goggles ran up to them, carrying the flowers that Hachi held in his hands now. 

"Hey Hachi!" he'd said, "These are for you!"

"A- Ah?' Hachi had eloquently stuttered.

"Mhm! Because I'm in love with you! And Headphones said that you can give flowers to people you like, so I'm doing that! Do you want to go an a date?"

Hachi's brain was short circuiting. Goggles? Wanting to date him? That felt impossible.

After a few moments of silence, Hachi tried to speak, getting out a "H-ah-wh-gh" before Nana mercifully spoke up.

"What Hachi means to say," Nana had started "is that he'd love to go on a date with you."

"He does?" Goggles tilted his head in confused joy. "Really?"

Hachi, unable to vocalize his thoughts properly, nods.

"Great! We can talk more about this when we get to our place, because Headphones may or may not be on her way to wrangle me." Goggles smiled.

"... I'm sorry, Headphones is what?" Nana asked.

Just then, a shout rang through the square. "Goggles! Get over here! The match starts in 1 minute!" The voice was undeniably Headphones.

"Ah- That's my cue to go. Again, we'll talk more, alright?"

Hachi nodded again.

Goggles smiled even brighter, before being interrupted by Headphones screaming out "Goggles!" and smiling sheepishly as he turned around to leave.

Nana, who had been giggling at Hachi under her breath, yelled out, "Tell Bobble I love her for me!"

But Goggles was gone as soon as he entered.

Nana had giggled the whole way back about the situation. It wasn't even that funny, they just had to talk. They... had to talk. 

That was the issue Hachi had, as he sat on the couch in his team's and Blue Team's shared apartment. In just a few minutes, Goggles would burst through the door, and they'd have to talk about potentially dating.

And don't misunderstand- Hachi wanted to date Goggles. He wanted to date Goggles really, really badly. But the thing is, Goggles is Goggles. And Goggles deserves someone who is worth of his love. Someone who was worth something. Someone who didn't have a big bundle of issues wrapped within them. Probably a squid, so that he didn't have to deal with the trauma that came from being an octoling. Someone worth loving. 

Hachi wasn't that. Hachi was Hachi, a flaming dumpster fire of an octoling. Not a fun fire either. Just, burning trash. Like, Hachi fought for the Octarian Army. What crimes had he committed? He can't even remember. And sure, they weren't really in control of themselves, but that doesn't change anything. Goggles deserved someone better than that.

But what to do about it? As much as he wanted to date Goggles, he also wanted Goggles to be happy. And Goggles wouldn't be happy with him. The only solution, of course, is to turn him down. If they don't date, then nothing bad will happen. Right? He resolved to do so when Blue Team returned.

Right on cue, Blue Team opened the door. Specs immediately knocked out to his room, Headphones did as well, and Bobble went to Nana's room. Goggles, seeing Hachi, grinned, and slid in next to him.

"Hey there! Are you ready to talk?" Goggles chirped.

Hachi, setting down the flowers, shakily replied, "... Yeah. Sure."

"Great! So... would you like to date?" It was uncharacteristic, the nervous tone that slipped into his voice.

"W- well." Hachi started, before resolving to just get it out and tell the truth, "I'd love to but... I think you deserve someone better than me."

Goggles tilted his head in confusion. "Better than you?"

"Mhm..."

Goggles tilted his head to the other side. "But there's nobody better than you!"

"A- ah?" A blush tinged Hachi's cheeks.

"Don't you know? I like _you_ Hachi. I like you a lot. So let's date!!! Don't hesitate! You only win if you have fun!"

"Ah- Isn't that for turf wars?"

"It's also for wars of love!" Goggles grinned, "So really... do you wanna date?"

"... You sure you wanna date me?" Hachi shyly asked.

"Yup!"

Still not sure of himself, yet somehow reassured by Goggles being... Goggles, Hachi nods.

"Nice! C'mon, we can go out on the balcony and look at the stars! It'll make a great first date." Goggles grabbed Hachi's hand and pulled him up.

"R- right now?" Hachi looked at Goggles confusedly.

"Aw... you're cute when you're confused." Goggles giggled.

"H-huh?" Hachi tried to refute, but he was already being dragged out to the balcony by Goggles.

And if that first date ended in a shared 'I love you'? And if it ended with Goggles pressing a kiss to Hachi's forehead? Well, maybe Hachi did deserve a little bit of love. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked the fic! comments mean the world to me!!!


End file.
